memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kes
Kes ist eine Ocampa. Sie wird 2370 auf der Heimatwelt Ocampa geboren. Kindheit auf Ocampa Ihr Vater ist ihre größte Inspiration. Er stirbt als sie ein Jahr alt ist. Er ist es, der es möglich macht, dass sie den Glauben der Ocampa in Frage stellte. Nur wegen ihm versucht sie, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und das Sonnenlicht zu sehen. Also verlässt sie die Höhlen der Ocampa und begibt sich an die Oberfläche und wird von den Kazon gefangen genommen. Neelix hat sie dort kennengelernt. Er rettet sie mit Hilfe der Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] aus der Gefangenschaft. ( ) Kes hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater Benaren, er bezeichnet sie als seine Lieblingstocher. Schon als Kind zeigt Kes Interesse an Pflanzen, denn ihr Vater holt sie zum Essen aus einem Bereich, in dem Gemüse angepflanzt wird. Kes hat oft seltsame Ideen, denn als sie durch die temporalen Sprünge in ihre Vergangenheit ohne ausreichende Informationen zurückgeworfen wird, tut ihr Vater die Fragen als Spass ab, für den er jetzt keine Zeit hat. Bereits bei ihrer Geburt hat ihre Mutter Martis vorausgesagt, dass Kes einmal die Sonne sehen wird. ( ) Die Zeit dreht sich um.jpg|Der Urprung von Kes in einer Zelle Kes Baby.jpg|Kes, gerade neu geboren Kes als Kind.jpg|Kes als junges Mädchen Auf der Voyager 2371 thumb|Der Doktor schrumpft Einige Zeit nach ihrer Aufnahme in die Besatzung der Voyager schlägt Kes auf einer Sitzung der Führungsoffiziere vor, dass doch ein Hydroponischer Garten gut wäre für das Schiff, um Replikatorrationen zu sparen. Captain Janeway findet die Idee gut und beauftragt Kes gleich, dies zu tun. Als sich Kes Erde beim Doktor besorgt, fällt ihr als erste auf, dass der Doktor geschrumpft ist. ( ) Einige Zeit später wacht Kes aus einem Alptraum auf. In diesem hat sie viele Tote gesehen. Wenig später entdeckt die Voyager einen Planeten auf dem eine große Katastrophe stattgefunden hat. Als Tom Paris und Captain Janeway auf dem Planeten verschwinden, will Kes mit ins Außenteam. Hier treten das erste Mal ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten auf; Kes kann Captain Janeway spüren und diese meinte auch Kes Stimme durch die Zeit gehört zu haben. Als sie an den Ort kommen, wo Captain Janeway und Tom in der Vergangenheit gestorben sind, kann sie auch dieses spüren. Die Katastrophe kann verhindert werden und der Planet bleibt unbeschadet. Kes merkt, dass etwas besonderes von diesem Planeten ausgeht und lässt ihn sich auf dem Bildschirm zeigen, er ist unbeschadet. ( ) Bei einem Außeneinsatz wird die Lunge von Neelix von Vidiianern entfernt. Der Doktor kann ihn am Leben erhalten, aber nur, wenn er bewegungslos liegen bleibt. Der Doktor macht Kes für sein Wohlbefinden verantwortlich, weil er sich nicht als Dekorateur fühlt. Als die Vidiianer gefunden werden, ist es ihnen möglich eine von Kes' Lungen in Neelix zu transplantieren. Sie will Neelix alles das zurück geben, was er für sie getan hat. ( ) Kes ist eine Forscherin. Als Captain Janeway das Schiff in einen Nebel fliegt und Neelix sich furchtbar aufregt, meint sie, dass sie es genau so machen würde. Denn alles, was sie nicht kennt, möchte sie kennenlernen.( ) thumb|Kes spricht mt Captain Janeway über den Doktor Wegen des Fehlens einer Krankenschwester an Bord geht Kes beim Doktor in die Lehre. Dieser gibt ihr PADDs mit Informationen über Erste Hilfe, aber Kes möchte gerne mehr über Anatomie lernen. Er gibt ihr also Fachliteratur über dieses Thema. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit hat sie die PADDs gelesen und kann auch ihren Inhalt wiedergeben. Der Doktor meint, sie habe ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, das er unbedingt einmal untersuchen muss. Im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Arbeit beim Doktor fällt ihr auf, dass viele Crewmitglieder den Doktor mit wenig Respekt behandeln. Sie geht deswegen zu Captain Janeway, um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Diese zeigt Verständnis, spricht mit dem Doktor und fragt nach seinen Wünschen. ( ) Wieder spürt Kes ihre telepathische Fähigkeiten, die sich bei ihr langsam weiterentwickeln. Sie kann die Aura eines unsichtbaren Wesens spüren, das durch das Schiff streicht. Sie wird von diesem Wesen angegriffen, als sie sich zusammen mit Tuvok daran machen will, es aufzuspüren. Sie fällt ins Koma, wacht aber unbeschadet wieder auf. ( ) Als die Voyager auf einem Planeten auf eine Gruppe von Menschen in der Stasis trifft, ist Kes dabei, als man sie aufweckt. Sie übernimmt die medizinische Verantwortung, da der Doktor das Schiff nicht verlassen kann. Als Captain Janeway die erweckten Menschen davon überzeugen will, dass sie über 400 Jahre geschlafen haben und am anderen Ende der Galaxie sind, nimmt sie Kes als Beispiel für außerirdisches Leben, indem sie ihre Ohren vorzeigt. ( ) 2372 thumb|Kes im Elogium 2372 gerät die Voyager in einen Schwarm von im Weltraum lebenden Kreaturen. Daraufhin entwickeln sich bei Kes Anzeichen für das Elogium. Nur in dieser Zeit und auch nur einmal im Leben ist eine Ocampafrau für ein Kind empfangsbereit. Doch das Elogium bei Kes ist viel zu früh, es tritt normalerweise erst im Alter von vier bis fünf Jahren auf. Kes möchte ein Kind haben und sie möchte es von Neelix. Doch Neelix ist sich unsicher, ob er bereit ist für ein Kind. Kes ist verzweifelt, doch schließlich entscheidet sich Neelix für ein Kind. Kes beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen, doch plötzlich wird sie unsicher, sie möchte nun doch kein Kind, weil sie noch noch so jung ist. Sie bricht die Vorbereitungen ab. Später stellt sich heraus, dass das Feld des Schwarmes die Symptome ausgelöst hat und dass Kes wahrscheinlich im richtigen Alter noch einmal in das Elogium kommen wird. ( ) thumb|In der Verzerrung Kes feiert ihren zweiten Geburtstag in der holographischen Nachbildung des Chez Sandrines mit allen ihren Freunden. Es ist eine Überraschungsparty und Kes ist ganz entzückt davon. Sie bekommt schöne Geschenke, zum Beispiel ein Medaillon von Tom Paris. Neelix hat einen Jimbalianischer Fondat gebacken. Doch plötzlich tritt eine Fehlfunktion ein und die Party muss unterbrochen werden. Neelix begleitet Kes auf ihr Quartier, doch sie können es nicht finden. Irgendwie scheint alles am falschen Platz zu sein. Immer wieder landen sie am Holodeck. Kes bleibt dort, um den Doktor vor der aufdringlichen Sandrine zu schützen. Als Neelix nicht mehr zurückkommt, macht sie sich Sorgen um ihn, doch als die Anomalie, die das Schiff verändert hat, wieder weg ist, schließt sie Neelix voller Freude in die Arme und möchte ein Bild von ihm, dass sie in das Medaillon tun kann, um Neelix immer nahe am Herzen zu tragen. ( ) Kes macht sich viele Gedanken über die Eifersucht von Neelix. Sie versteht sein Verhalten nicht, denn in ihrer Kultur gab es so etwas nicht. Prügelein um einen Frau gab es nicht, man wählte einfach einen Partner fürs Leben. Sie liebt Neelix und Tom Paris ist lediglich ein Freund. Als die beiden auf einem Planeten abstürzen fühlt sie sich schuldig und hat Angst keinen von beiden jemals wieder zu sehen. Harry Kim muntert sie jedoch auf und meint, die beiden sind Profis, wenn sie es nicht schaffen zu überleben, schaffe es keiner. Sie nimmt sich vor, mit keinem von ihnen ein Wort zu sprechen, doch als sie dann Heil vor ihr stehen fällt sie Neelix in die Arme und ist sehr erleichtert. ( ) thumb|Kes zerstört durch ihr Feuer Captain Janeway hat Halluzinationen. Kes kann diese Halluzinationen auch wahrnehmen und hat die Fähigkeit, sie zu spiegeln und damit aufzulösen. Bald halluziniert die ganze Crew der''Voyager'', nur Kes und der Doktor sind noch bei Bewusstsein. Kes geht in Richtung Maschinenraum, um den Warpimpuls, den B'Elanna vorbereitet hat auszulösen. Auf dem Weg dorthin versucht der Fremde, der die Haluzinationen verursacht, sie damit aufzuhalten. Zuerst begegnet sie Tom Paris, der schwere Verbrennungen hat. Sie reißt sich von ihm los. Im Maschinenraum angekommen, beginnt sie mit der Arbeit. Da kommt Neelix herein, doch auch er ist eine Halluzination und Kes kann ihn abschütteln. Da erzeugt der Fremde die Illusion, dass sie einen schlimmen Hautausschlag mit starken Schmerzen hat. Kes schreckt davor zurück, aber der Doktor gibt ihr Kraft, diesen abzuschütteln und auf den Fremden in Gestalt von Neelix zu übertragen. Der Fremde muss seine wahre Gestalt annehmen und ist bewusstlos. Kes kann den Warpinmpuls ausstoßen und die Crew erwacht. Auch der Fremde kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und drückt sein Erstaunen über die Kraft von Kes aus, dann verschwindet er einfach. ( ) thumb|Janeway steht Kes bei thumb|Kes untersucht Tuvix gleich nach dem Unfall Kes ist erstaunt, als sie auf der Suche nach dem weiblichen Fürsorger Suspiria auf eine Raumstation stoßen, auf der über 2000 Ocampa wohnen. Sie hat davon in ihrer Heimatwelt noch nie gehört und konnte sich bis jetzt auch nicht vorstellen, dass es noch wo anders Ocampa geben könnte. Mit ihrer Hilfe ist es möglich, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Tanis, einer der Ocampa, beginnt mit Kes zu arbeiten und sie macht schnelle Fortschritte. Er hilft ihr, ihre psychokinetischen Fähigkeiten weiter zu entwickeln, doch Kes ist unsicher, was sie davon halten soll. Sie tötet beinahe Tuvok, zerstört den ganzen hydroponischen Garten und hat auch noch Freude daran. Tanis wird immer drängender und will Kes mit auf die Station holen. Doch als er Neelix angreift, ist Kes endgültig klar, dass sie nicht mitkommen will. Sie setzt ihre Kräfte gegen Tanis ein und schwächt so auch Suspiria, die gerade versucht, das Schiff zu zerstören. Kes arbeitet weiter mit Tuvok und bleibt auf der Voyager. ( ) Als die Voyager und alles in ihr durch ein Divergenzfeld verdoppelt wird, gelangt Kes durch eine Raumspalte auf das andere Schiff. Durch ihre Informationen stellt die Voyager zwei die Protonenstöße ein, die dem anderen Schiff schwere Schäden zugefügt haben. Später gelangt sie auf ihr ursprüngliches Schiff zurück. Als die Voyager zwei von Vidiianern erobert wird, wird Kes auf der Krankenstation getötet. Der Körper kann aber nicht ausgeschlachtet werden, da das Schiff durch Selbstzerstörung in die Luft geht. ( ) Bei einem Transporterunfall werden Neelix und Tuvok zu einer Person - Tuvix - verschmolzen. Kes weiß nicht, was sie für Tuvix empfinden soll. Sie hat das Gefühl, beide Personen verloren zu haben. Wenn etwas mit Neelix gewesen wäre, dann hätte Tuvok ihr beigestanden und Neelix wäre für sie dagewesen, wenn Tuvok etwas zugestoßen wäre. Doch jetzt sind beide weg und sie trauert um sie. Tuvix bringt zum Ausdruck, dass er sie nach wie vor liebe. Kes ist ratlos, sie bittet Captain Janeway um Rat. Kes empfindet Tuvix als wunderbaren Menschen, aber sie liebt Neelix. Der Captain gibt ihr den Tipp, sich Zeit zu lassen. Auch Tuvix gibt ihr Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und langsam nähern sich die beiden an. Als es aber möglich wird, die beiden zu trennen führt Captain Janeway dies auch durch. Doch Tuvix bittet Kes zuvor, sich für ihn und sein Leben einzusetzen. Kes tut dies auch, aber Captain Janeway merkt, dass sie es nicht aus vollem Herzen tut, sondern gerne die beiden einzelnen Personen zurück haben möchte. Nach der Trennung umarmt Kes erleichtert Neelix.( ) 2373 thumb|left|Der Doktor verliert das Gedächtnis Kes wird auf dem Hanon-Planet zusammen mit Neelix von den Einheimischen dort entführt. Sie scheinen ihre hellen Haare sehr faszinierend zu finden, da sie immer wieder versuchen sie zu berühren. Kes hat furchbare Angst. Als ein Rettungsteam kommt um die beiden zu befreien, versuchen die Einheimischen, sie gegen eine von ihren Frauen einzutauschen. Nach einigem Hin- und her gelingt die Flucht. ( ) Durch die Überlastung seines Programm verliert der Doktor sein Gedächtnis. Die Lösung wäre schnell gefunden - ein Reinitalisierung seines Programmes. Das bedeutete jedoch, dass alles auf Null gestellt werden würde, alle Erinnerungen wären verloren. Kes setzt sich für ihn ein - er wäre sonst nicht mehr der Mann, der er jetzt ist. Man versucht alles, aber B'Elanna Torres kommt nicht voran. Kes macht sich große Sorgen um den Doktor, es wird immer schlimmer. Da aber die Voyager zur gleichen Zeit von fremden Wesen angegriffen wird, hat niemand Zeit für das MHN. Zusammen mit dem Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station gelingt es Kes, den Zerfall der Matrix des Doktor zu stoppen. Er verliert jedoch einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen. ( ) thumb|left|Der böse Doktor entführt Kes Kes lernt den Mikhal-Traveler Zahir kennen und verliebt sich in ihn. Sie überlegt, ob sie mit ihm fliegen soll. Kes sehnt sich nach ein wenig Abenteuer. Als sie mit Captain Janeway darüber spicht, kann diese ihren Wunsch gut verstehen, denn bis jetzt kennt Kes nur das Leben auf der Voyager. Kes verbringt viel Zeit mir Zahir und vernachlässigt ihren Dienst, worüber der Doktor nicht sehr begeistert ist. In dieser Zeit experimentiert der Doktor mit seiner Persönlichkeit. Unabsichtlich speichert er auch böse Wesenszüge in seiner Matrix. Der Doktor greift Zahir an und entführt später auch Kes, als er sich zusammen mit ihr in den Abgrund stürzt, kann man sie in letzter Minute an Bord beamen. ( ) thumb|left|Kes wird von dem Kraftfeld verletzt Kes entdeckt bei einer Führung auf dem Planeten der Nicani einen leuchtenden Schrein. Sie ist sehr fasziniert davon, und möchte ihn sich näher anschauen. Neelix will sie noch davon abhalten, aber sie geht immer näher heran und plötzlich wird sie von einem Kraftfeld zurückgeworfen und bleibt bewusstlos liegen. Auf der Krankenstation weiß der Doktor nicht, wie er Kes behandeln soll, da es nicht erlaubt ist, das Kraftfeld näher zu untersuchen. Um Kes helfen zu können, durchläuft Captain Janeway ein Ritual, um Antworten darauf zu erhalten, warum die Brüder dort ohne Schaden durch das Feld gehen können. Die gesammelten Biodaten werden vom Doktor ausgewertet und er entwirft eine Behandlung. Diese schlägt aber fehl und Kes stirbt beinahe. Bei einem zweiten Ritual des Captains wird ihr klar, dass sie, so unlogisch es klingt, Kes noch einmal diesem Feld aussetzen muss, um sie zu retten. Der Captain trägt Kes in das Feld und Kes wird wieder ganz gesund. ( ) Als die Voyager durch einen Unfall ins Jahr 1995 geschleudert wird, überwacht Kes mit Neelix zusammen die Fernsehkanäle der Erde. Sie sind ist fasziniert von einer Seifenoper die sie verfolgen. Harry kann nicht verstehen, was sie daran toll finden, denn man kann ja selbst nicht mitspielen. Sie entdecken später in einer Nachrichtensendung, dass die Voyager während ihres Tieffluges entdeckt worden ist. ( ) thumb|left|Kes und Tieran in einer Vision Der Ilari Tieran stirbt auf der Krankenstation, aber er kann vor seinem Tod noch sein Bewusstsein in Kes übertragen. Er übernimmt die Kontrolle und bringt zuerst den Botschafter der Ilari um, dann stiehlt sie ein Shuttle und macht sich auf den Weg zu den Truppen. Gemeinsam mit ihnen stürzen sie die Regierung und ermorden den Autark. Tieran im Körper von Kes übernimmt die Macht. Aber Kes macht es ihm nicht leicht, mit allen Mittel kämpft sie gegen ihn und kann auch immer wieder kurz durchbrechen. Tieran weigert sich jedoch, den Wirt zu wechseln, weil er Kes' mentalen Fähigkeiten begeistert ist. Tuvok versucht, Kes mit einem medizinischen Gerät aus den Fängen von Tieran zu retten, doch es misslingt ihm und er wird gefangen genommen. Bei einem Verhör gelingt es ihm, über eine Gedankenverschmelzung kurz mit Kes zu sprechen. Er bestärkt sie in, ihrem Kampf durchzuhalten. Einige Zeit später gelingt es der Voyagercrew die Halle einzunehmen und Tieran zu töten, dessen Geist aber zuvor noch zu Ameron gewechselt ist. Kes macht sich starke Vorwürfe, dass durch sie so viele Leute gestorben sind. Auch merkt sie, dass ihre Beziehungen und ihr Denken durch diese Vorfälle stark beeinflusst worden sind. Tuvok macht ihr klar, dass dies normal ist. Erfahrungen beeinflussen uns ganz wesentlich. Aber er sagt auch, dass sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen darf. Nur weil sie sich geweigert hat, Tieran zu gehorchen, konnte er besiegt werden. ( ) )}} Kes verschwindet zeitgleich mit dem Auftauchen des ersten Nyrianers an Bord der Voyager. Sie stellt in dem Habitat, in das sie gebracht werden fest, dass ausreichend Wasser, Nahrung und auch Medikamente vorhanden sind. ( ) thumb|Ein Bild in Kes Visionen Kes erfährt Visionen, als sie sich der Nordwest-Passage im Borgraum nähern. Sie sieht in diesen Visionen die Spezies 8472 und kann ihre Gedanken lesen. Auch sieht sie Bilder von toten Borg-Drohnen und der Zerstörung der Voyager. Sie macht Captain Janeway darauf aufmerksam, dass sie sich nicht wegen den Borg, sondern wegen dieser Spezies Sorgen machen muss. Die Gedanken sind überwiegend hasserfüllt. Die Schwachen müssen sterben – das ist die Hauptaussage der Fremden. ( ) 2374 Anfang des Jahres macht Kes eine Veränderung durch. Dies wird durch die Begegnung mit Spezies 8472 ausgelöst. Ihr Körper beginnt eine Metamorphose, durch die sie ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Kes verlässt das Schiff in einem Shuttle. Kurz vor Vollendung der Umwandlung macht Kes der Crew noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk: Sie bringt die Voyager 10 Jahre näher an die Heimat. ( ) 2376 thumb|Kes am Warpkern Im Jahre 2376 kehrt sie als gealterte und verbitterte Person zurück, um die Crew für die damalige Entscheidung, nämlich, dass Captain Janeway sie gehen ließ, obwohl sie noch nicht bereit war, zu bestrafen. Kes dringt in das Schiff ein und reist mit Hilfe des Warpreaktors in die Vergangenheit zurück. Dort überwältigt sie ihr damaliges Ich und nimmt Kontakt mit den Vidiianern auf. Kes kann aufgehalten werden. Durch diesen Vorfall weiß die Crew dann zwei Jahre später wiederum, was geschehen würde. Diesmal kann die gealterte Kes durch eine holographische Nachricht von sich selbst, die Captain Janeway zwei Jahre zuvor hat aufnehmen lassen, gestoppt werden. Sie versöhnt sich mit der Crew und begibt sich nun endlich auf den Weg zu ihrer Heimatwelt. Auch Neelix verabschiedet sich von ihr und gibt ihr etwas von ihrem früheren Lieblingsessen mit auf dem Weg. Kes möchte wissen ob er jemanden hier sieht den er kenne, Neelix antwortet - nur dich. ( ) Persönliches Familie Vater Benaren Kes steht ihrem Vater Benaren sehr nahe. Er ist laut ihren Aussagen ein sehr weiser Mann, der ihr sehr fehlt. Manchmal meint sie, seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Es ist so, als ob er ihr den Weg zeigen möchte. ( ) Einmal bezeichnet sie ihren Vater als größte Inspiration ihres Lebens. ( ) Mutter Martis Die Mutter Martis prophezeit bereits bei der Geburt, dass ihr Kind eines Tages die Sonne sehen wird. ( ) Ehe und Kinder ).}} Freunde Neelix Neelix rettet mit Hilfe der Voyager-Crew Kes aus den Händen der Kazon. Er muss Kes früher bereits dort kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Er möchte zusammen mit ihr auf seinem Schiff ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie überzeugt ihn aber, der Voyager zu helfen. Die beiden entschließen sich, auf der Voyager zu bleiben. ( ) Neelix ist sehr eifersüchtig. Als sich Kes mit Tom Paris anfreundet, ist er nicht begeistert, hinter jedem bis später vermutet er das schlimmste. Er kann aber nicht über seine Gefühle sprechen. Als das Schiff sich durch eine Raumverzerrung stark verändert hat, fällt ihm auf, dass Kes die Lage der Quartiere vieler männlicher Crewmitglieder kennt, will er wissen, woher sie das weiß und ob sie schon in diesem Quartieren gewesen sei. ( ) Als Kes ihn bittet, der Vater ihres Kindes zu werden, ist er unsicher. Er macht sich viele Gedanken und entscheidet sich schließlich für das Kind. Doch dann entscheidet sich Kes gegen ein Kind und Neelix ist etwas enttäuscht. ( ) Commander Tuvok Tuvok arbeitet mit Kes an ihren mentalen Fähigkeiten, die immer mehr zunehmen. Als sie die Halluzinationen des Captains spiegeln kann, ist sie erstaunt, so etwas habe sie nie geübt. ( ) Obwohl Tuvok ihr Lehrer ist, traut sich sich, sehr offen mit ihm zu sprechen. Als sie Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay auf einem Planeten zurücklassen müssen, hält sich Tuvok streng an die Befehle von Captain Janeway, keinen Kontakt mit den Vidiianern aufzunehmen. Die ganze Crew leidet massiv darunter. Kes macht Tuvok klar, dass er nicht nur für die körperliche Unversehrheit verantwortlich ist, sondern auch für das seelische Wohlbefinden. Tuvok lässt sich von ihren Worten überzeugen, das Risiko einzugehen und Kontakt mit dem Vidiianern aufzunehmen. ( ) Als sich nach der Begegnung mit Spezies 8472 Kes mentale Fähigkeiten rasant entwickeln, schlägt Tuvok angeleitete Meditation vor und dies wird auch umgesetzt. Jedoch haben sich Kes Fähigkeiten über das Maß weiter entwickelt. Damit sich nicht die ganze Voyager zerstört, hilft er ihr mit einer letzen Gedankenverschmelzung, die Kontrolle zu bewahren. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway Kes hat großes Vertrauen zum Captain. Als sie sich während des Elogiums im Büro des Doktor eingesperrt hat, ist Captain Janeway als einzige in der Lage, sie zu überzeugen, herauszukommen. Kes spricht offen über ihre Gefühle. Captain Janeway lässt ihr die Freiheit, selbst zu entscheiden - für oder gegen ein Kind. Auch in der schwirigen Situation um Tuvix kommt Kes zum Captain, um von ihr Rat zu bekommen. Der Captain sagt ihr zu, dass ihre Tür immer für Kes offen steht. ( ) Als Kes beschließt, die Voayager zu verlassen, verabschiedet sie sich mit Tränen in den Augen. Kes war, laut ihren Aussagen immer ein wichtiger Teil der Familie und sie werde sie vermissen. ( ) Doktor thumb|Kes möchte mehr medizinische Informationen thumb|Ein Kuss für den Doc Die Freundschaft beginnt, als Kes bei ihm Unterricht in medizinischen Fragen zu nehmen beginnt. Kes sieht den Doktor von Anfang an als Person. Es ist ihr egal, dass er „nur“ ein Hologramm ist, sie nimmt ihn genauso ernst wie jedes Mitglied der Crew und setzt sich auch für ihn ein. Durch ihre Unterstützung gewinnt der Doktor an Selbstsicherheit. ( ) Als der Doktor auf seine erste Außenmission geht, ist er sehr nervös. Kes spricht ihm Mut zu und motiviert ihn sich einen Namen auszuwählen - den er aber nicht behält. ( ) Der Doktor scheint sich zu Kes hingezogen fühlen. Als er in einer Feedback-Schleife gefangen ist, baut er Kes als eine Ehefrau in seine Halluzinationen ein. ( ) Als Kes ins Elogium kommt, übernimmt er die Rolle eines Elternteiles von Kes und massiert ihre Füße, bis die Zunge zu schwellen beginnt. Während dessen unterhalten sich die beiden. Kes möchte von ihm einen Rat haben, ob sie wirklich ein Kind haben sollte. Im Laufe des Gespräches entscheidet sich Kes dann gegen das Kind. ( ) Kes wirft dem Doktor vor, dass er keine Ahnung davon hat, wie es ist, krank zu sein und er deshalb auch kein Mitgefühl zeigen kann. Auf diesen Vorwurf hin programmiert er sich einen 29-stündigen holographischen Virus. Doch nach 30 Stunden ist er immer noch krank. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kes den Virus umprogrammiert hat, sodass die Krankheit auch wirklich realistisch ist. ( ) Kes ist zwar in medizinischen Dingen die Schülerin des Doktors, aber als er sich in Danara Pel verliebt, gib Kes ihm mehrere Tipps, wie er richtig damit umgehen kann. Sie ermuntert ihn, sich darauf einzulassen und seine Programmierung durch neue Erfahrungen zu erweitern. Auch nach den ersten Misserfolgen baut sie ihn auf und spricht ihm Mut zu, es nochmals zu versuchen. ( ) Chronologie Datei:Kes Baby.jpg|2370 Datei:Kes als Kind.jpg|2370 (später) Datei:Kes 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Kes 2372.jpg|2372 Datei:Kes 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Kes 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Kes 2376.jpg|2376 Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * Kes wurde von Jennifer Lien gespielt und von Diana Borgwardt synchronisiert. * Janna Michaels spielte die junge Kes in . Auch diese jüngere Version wurde in der deutschen Fassung von Diana Borgwardt gesprochen. Ein unbekannter Säugling verkörperte in derselben Episode die neugeborene Kes. Wissenswertes * Kes hat keinen Aufritt in der Folge . Und in ist Kes nur kurz als Hologramm zu sehen. * Es fällt auf, dass Kes in ihren letzten Auftritten überwiegend eine Art hautengen Overall trägt. Dieses „Outfit“ wird auch von ihrer „Nachfolgerin“ Seven of Nine getragen. Ob die Produzenten mit dieser Maßnahme mehr Erotik in die Serie bringen wollten, bleibt spekulativ. ca:Kes en:Kes es:Kes fr:Kes nl:Kes pl:Kes Kategorie:Person